


Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Word Challenge FanFiction Writers Unite, the word is Hope.<br/>Rodney is injured and John is determined. It is written from Rodney’s prospective.</p>
<p>AN: On June 1, 2017, This story will be removed by the author. Thank you for your past support. Nyre Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Title: Hope  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Genres: Whump Rodney, Love, Family  
Warnings: Cannon Level Violence, Major Character(s) Death,  
Parings: John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
Ratings: FRAO Adult  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the children, I just play with them every so often, and not as often as I would like or they need. In this story Jeannie and Elizabeth are not nice people at all. And neither of them are John or Rodney fans. You might need Kleenex for this one.  
Summary: Rodney is injured and John is determined. It is written from Rodney’s prospective.

 

The yelling was so loud it woke Rodney from his sleep. He could hear his sister screaming at John. It all came back to him and he was aware, for the first time, he was afraid.

“You don’t have the right to stop me.”

John said “I have every right. Rodney gave me that right.”

“You are not family, being his boss doesn’t give you permission keep me away from him,” Jeannie said viciously.

John stepped outside the SGA infirmary to preventing her from coming further into area where Rodney lay unmoving. “Jeannie, out of respect for Rodney I will not throw you off of Atlantis, but do not be misled I have every intention of keeping you, and anyone else I feel will hurt him, away.”

“Look Sheppard, you have no say in this, so get out of my way” Jeannie snarled. “If it weren’t for you he would have never have been on Atlantis and never been injured.”

Rodney could hear them and was hoping John would keep Jeannie away from him. They had never gotten along and he was afraid John wouldn’t be able to keep him safe. He was laying, unable to move, from an injury he sustained in his lab. He remembered operating the ancient device, then waking up here. But now he knew he wasn’t awake. He could hear everything going on around him, but he was not able to move, speak or even open his eyes. He was terrified of dying. No that wasn’t right, he was terrified of losing his mind, of what might happen if he was no longer able to talk about what was going on in his mind. He thought about what had happened in the last 24 hours.

When he first met John Sheppard he had only hoped the man would become a friend, then he wanted John as a best friend, then he wanted to be John’s best friend. Over the last 2 years it had come to pass. He couldn’t put a time frame on when he had started to love John and wish John could return the favor. Then in the last 30 hours he not only discovered that John was bi-sexual, but John had wanted him as well. They had had one night together, but Rodney thought if that was all he ever got it would last him the rest of his life, however long that turned out to be.

John had been a thoughtful, considerate lover, wanting to give Rodney everything he had wanted. They had talked about how this first time was the first of a lifetime of togetherness. Rodney admitted he had loved John for a very long time. John, for his part, had said he had loved Rodney for a longer time and they had laughed making love one last time before falling asleep.

That was the last memory Rodney has of John before coming cognizant in the Infirmary. He heard John ask Ronan to get some Marines down here to guard Rodney. Then ask Teyla to “take Rodney’s sister to her quarters and wait for the Marine’s” he would send to make sure she stayed there.

Rodney felt the heat of John’s body as he came to stand by the bed and desperately tried to show John somehow he knew John was there.

“Shit Rodney” John said taking Rodney’s lax hand in his, “I just got you, I can’t lose you now.” John leaned down and kissed the tip of Rodney’s ear whispering “please Rod, please come back. Don’t forget I love you, you promised me forever last night, I’m keeping you to your word.” Not seeing any reaction, he sat on the chair he had left to stop Jeannie.

_**Six Days Later** _

Rodney woke to the same nightmare as the day before. The only part of his body working was his ears and he had no way to tell them he was still in here. He knew John was still sitting at his bedside and he could hear John reading to him or discussing his condition with Becket.

This morning there were two more voices at his bedside talking to John.

“Elizabeth, what is she doing here? I told her to stay away from Rodney” John said.

“She has a court order preventing you from making any further decisions regarding Rodney’s care” Elizabeth said.

“I don’t care” John said raising from his chair “if she has a court order from GOD…” John started.

“Sorry John,” Elizabeth continued, “but the IOA, earth courts and even Dr Becket agree. You don’t have any standing here. Jeannie is his closest relative so what she desires goes.”

“And YOU and Becket went behind my back and agreed with this?” John asked incredulously.

“John; Rodney didn’t leave a will or any instructions concerning how he wanted to end his life if it got to this stage, so Jeannie will make the decision for him. That is final” Elizabeth said with some heat.

“And just what is your decision?” John asked turning quickly to face Jean.

“Dr. Becket” Jeannie said “I want all life support stopped immediately” Jeannie said with little emotion.

John said with tears in his eyes “you can’t mean that. He isn’t dead, he’s still in there waiting to wake up.”

“No John he isn’t” Becket said. “His last scan showed he was brain dead.”

“I don’t care what the scan showed, I would know if he was brain dead and he isn’t” John said in anguish.

Rodney listened to all of this all the while screaming “I’m not dead, I’M NOT DEAD, I’m not, I’m not. John tell them I still here.”

John didn’t hear Rodney, nor did he see him move at all. What he did see was Becket moving quickly to stop all life support. “I hope one day you realize you lost two good men today. One, Rodney here, because of his sisters greed…” And as he watched everything keeping his lover alive go dark John ended with “and one because I can’t live without him.” John drew his gun and fired point blank into his head, dropping to land on his lover’s chest.

Rodney never felt his life stop or heard the shot. What he did feel was sun on his face and his entire body coming back to life. He had ascended. He knew what that meant, he had died. He hoped with all his mind John would be ok, but somehow he didn’t think so.

Rodney had dropped to the grass and hoped he could get through this. He hadn’t believed in Ascension but here it was. Yes, he thought here I am without the hope of ever seeing John again. Just the he heard

“Hey Rod”

Turning around he saw John running toward him.

He got up and started running toward him. They met in the middle of the field of wild flowers, hugging and kissing as if their very lives depended on it. And they found it did.

They never spoke about the last few minutes of their old lives, they just continued to live in the moment… together.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I have thought about for different Fandoms. It is actually about un-spoken hope. The hope that at the end of your life you get your heart’s desire. John and Rodney did.


End file.
